Supply Run
by StaroftheDunedain
Summary: This is what happens when I watch 10 Inch Hero with JustWhelmed... Definitely Rose verse. Dean figures out why having a little sister can suck. Takes place in Twisted Sister. If mention of the feminine cycle squicks you out avoid. No spoilers.


AN: So...I watched 10 Inch Hero and then this kinda spawned. First month that the siblings are together hunting. No spoilers for the show or the Rose Winchester Chronicles. Thanks JustWhelmed for being my beta on this.

Disclaimer: I don't even own most of the dialogue, much less the brothers. Heck, I don't even own a copy of 10 Inch Hero

Dean came out of the bathroom one morning to see Rose curled up in a ball on her bed and Sam next to her, a concerned look on his face.

"You okay?" Dean asked, immediately recalling their last hunt, trying to remember if Rose got knocked around. He didn't think so. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and sat on the other side of her bed. "Rosie?"

She nodded and curled up a little more. "Just cramps."

Sam nodded while Dean just sat there clueless.

Rose tried to sit up, but two sets of hands held her back. "Guys," she protested. "I'm a week early. I need to stock up."

"I'll go," Dean offered, reaching for his keys. What do you need?"

Rose and Sam both looked slightly amused. "Tampons, Dean. I need tampons," she said, trying to hide her smile.

"Oh." _Oh. _"I, uh, no problem." _Don't panic. Don't panic. _

Sam stood and held out his hand for the keys. "I'll go, Dean. I had to do this for Jessica a couple of times."

Dean was NOT going to let his LITTLE brother do something that he himself was too scared to do. That grossed him out, sure, but not that scared him. No way. "It's no big deal. I got this. Anything else you need?"

"Midol. Those are pills for cramps."

"And m-n-ms," Sam added. "Lots of them."

"Okay. I can totally do this."

The chocolate was easy. Dean actually had to get a basket, which sort hurt of his his manhood, but anything for his baby sister. The Midol was a little harder, but only because it was hard to find. Dean thought it would be by the aspirin. Instead, it was by the vitamins which made no sense to Dean.

Then he approached enemy territory. He couldn't help it, he started to panic.

He pulled out his cell and dialed frantically.

"Dean?" Rose answered blearily.

"Code blue, hostile territory. I'm aborting the mission."

"What the hell? When did you turn into Renaissance Man?" she asked in a surprisingly cranky tone. (Dean's note to self, do NOT piss off teenage sister one week out of the month).

"I'm at the store. There's too many enemy tampons. I'm bailing."

"All right, stay focused." Her tone was actually coming up on cheerful now. Either she was taking pity on him or she found the situation really funny. "Describe the situation."

"Initial recon appears to be bag or box."

"Box."

"Duly noted." That eliminated half of his foes. Which was a good thing. Even the best hunters could never survive such overwhelming odds.

"Look around chest height," she further clarified. "Do you see anything marked 'regulars'?"

He did a quick scan and pulled down the first likely box. "Well, here's one... But, it says 'slender regulars'. How can something be both slender and regular? Isn't that mutually exclusive?"

"Dean," Rose groaned.

"Unless they are implying that, in the mysterious underworld of femboxes, slender is regular."

"Dean! Snap out of it!" Rose exclaimed.

Dean thought he heard Sam laughing in the background. He ignored it. Ever the caring big brother, he continued scanning the boxes. "What about the 'super pluses'?"

"No," Rose said forcefully. "Bigger is not better."

"Yeah, but shouldn't you but all the protection you can get?" That made logical sense. "It says here that it can handle any amount of Oh My God!" There were some things he never wanted to think about, especially not in connection to his little sister who wasn't really supposed to be old enough to need this stuff, sixteen-years-old be damned.

"Look, Dean, I just need an emergency dipstick-"

"That's nasty."

"Until I can get to the store myself to buy my own brand so that I don't have to describe to you my personal style, fit, and flow requirements."

"Oh god!" he exclaimed, nearly dropping the phone. "That word, 'flow', that's just gross."

"Just, buy the slender regulars."

He tucked the box under his arm. "Over and out. Headed back to base camp."

"Roger that. Over and out."

It was definitely worse than being thrown through walls by spirits when the checkout guy smirked at him while bagging up his purchases.

He practically threw the box at Rose when he got back. She laughed and made a quick exit to the bathroom. He sank into the chair with a pained moan.

"What next?" he asked Sam.

"Chill out, Dean," Sam said patronizingly. "It's a natural thing."

"So is sex. Do you want to have to go buy her condoms?"

Sam's face was almost, almost, worth the way his own stomach lurched at the thought.

AN2: I'll be updating Dead Man Walking vey soon...


End file.
